Шаблон:/doc
This template documentation is transcluded from /doc action=edit}} edit Notes on use The template contains a consistent interface to other sources that provide information about the drug. Don't worry about trying to fill in all the fields -- even if you can only get one or two, that still can be useful. 1) Either while editing a drug, copy and paste the following text at the top of the page: (If you prefer, you can include the pipes at the beginning of the line instead.) Shortened form: Full template with extended fields: OR Alternatively: use Diberri's excellent Wikipedia template filling tool which will generate a populated template to copy & paste into an article if given a DrugBank ID number (which may be obtained from DrugBank search). Please select for Fill template vertically, but as wikipedia is a general encyclopedia, most drugs do not warrant Show extended fields. 2) None of the fields are obligatory. DrugBank does not include every known drug and likewise Protein Binding may not be applicable to the drug (e.g. if only ever applied externally), so if these fields are not defined then their row is not shown. 3) You can use the image to provide an illustration. These fields are optional, but it is helpful to provide an image if you can find one. Of course most images on the internet are copyrighted. You may specify the image name directly, else the template defaults to trying to use , where PAGENAME is the name of the drug article being written. There is also an optional width parameter you can add for the image. If your picture is far too big, then add a new line and specify a custom width like this: | image = Aspirin.png | width = 325 When no width parameter is specified, it defaults to a width of 220. Occasionally a second image might be added to show the chemical structure in a different format. Use the optional image2 parameter for this. Hence the Paracetamol article uses: | image = Paracetamol-skeletal.png | image2 = Paracetamol-3D.png image2 generally uses the same width settings as the first image, i.e. as defined by width otherwise a default value of 220. A specific width2 may though be applied. 4) Additional ATC or CAS codes may be included with the optional ATC_supplemental & CAS_supplement parameter as a comma-separated lists. CAS or ATC templates may be used to have these additional codes link to the relevant databases: | CAS_supplemental = (acetate) | ATC_supplemental = , Adds the following linked codes: For CAS - (acetate) For ATC - , 5) An optional parameter of Dependence Liability allows opioids or benzodiazepines to be flagged with the risk of becoming dependent upon them, although in many cases this may be somewhat subjective. Drugs should be rated as Low, Medium, High or Extremely High: | dependency_liability=High 6) Additional optional physical proprerties are for Melting point, Boiling point, Specific rotation and Standard enthalpy change of combustion | melting_point = | boiling_point = | specific_rotation= | sec_combustion = 7) You can provide the chemical formula as either the default | chemical_formula = or as | C= | H= | Co= | N= | I= | Br= | Cl= | F= | O= | P= | S= | Se= | Na= | charge= e.g. | C=2 | H=6 | O=1 gives Formula C2H6O 8) Licensing information - There are two major licensing authorities that make drug information easily accessible: The US Food and Drug Administration (FDA) and the European Medicines Agency (EMEA). NB The word "Licence" is the noun in British English, "License" is the verb. The FDA "Label Information" and the EMEA "Product Information", where available, are very detailed. There is material aimed at the professional and also plain-English consumer information. These are excellent reliable source for article information but also contains much that makes it a worthwhile "External link" since there is no way one can include all the info. Both sites work using of the brand name of the drug but the FDA site also allows searches with the generic name (active ingredient), which lists generic variants where they are licensed. | licence_EU = | licence_US = Lists of products and the parameter term to use may be easily searched for: * European Public Assessment Reports SiteMap. Authorised Products: EMEA A-F, EMEA G-L, EMEA M-R, EMEA S-Z *: When items are composed of more than one word, licence_EU uses adjoined words (i.e. no spaces); e.g. infanrixpenta for Infanrix Penta. * Drugs@FDA Search by Drug Name or Active Ingredient *: Where items are composed of more than one word, licence_US requires an underscore '_' in place of any spaces; e.g. Acyclovir_Sodium. 9) Legal status has been previously declared using just the legal_status parameter with a variety of markup styles used to indicate various countries and their classifications. Alternatively legal_AU, legal_CA, legal_UK and legal_US may be set to the fixed options in the table below. The template will ensure the catagorisation is shown correctly capitalised, use Unicode Rx symbol and add a linked 2-letter country code as per WP:MOS. legal_status may still be used with the country-specific parameters as it is appended afterwards, allowing backwards compatibility for articles that only define this parameter, or for the future with free-text of other information. Hence | legal_AU = S2 | legal_UK = gsl | legal_US = Rx-only | legal_status = Not marketed in Asia Gives S2(AU) POM(UK) -only(US) Not marketed in Asia Note: if a drug is restricted everywhere to prescription-only, please set legal_status = Rx-only rather than similarly define for each and every country ('Rx-only' is specifically recognised by legal_status and shows as Prescription only) 10) Pregnancy Categorisation has been previously declared using just the pregnancy_category parameter with a variety of markup styles used to indicate various countries and their classifications. Alternatively pregnancy_AU and pregnancy_US may be set to the fixed categories. For Australia values permitted are: A, B1, B2, B3, C, D or X (note if just set to 'B' then B? is shown). For US values permitted are: A, B, C, D or X. Note the UK does not have official designated categorisations, but has both a variety of standard phrases with explanatory qualifications, plus many individual descriptions. pregnancy_category may still be used with the country-specific parameters as it is appended afterwards, allowing backwards compatibility for articles that only define this parameter, or for the future with free-text of other information. Hence | pregnancy_AU = B1 | pregnancy_US = C | pregnancy_category = Used in pregnancy for PIH Gives B1(AU) C(US) Used in pregnancy for PIH 11) Optional additional Chemical data fields of SMILES and Synonyms are for most drugs not helpful to the wider readership. | smiles = | synonyms = 12) Physical data - this is an entirely optional section, and for most drugs is not helpful to the wider readership. Only include if information of particular interest for the drug as to its chemical propersites (e.g. in its manufacture or as an important chemical in its own right, e.g. Aspirin). If any of the following optional parameters are defined then a new section header of 'Physical data' is shown. | density = | melting_point = | boiling_point = | solubility = | specific_rotation = | sec_combustion = The template will add the following to the numeric values provided: *'Density' - added 'g/cm3' *'Melting' or Boiling points - added '°C' along with calculated converted value in °F. *'Solubility' - added 'mg/mL (20°C)' Hence: | melting_point = 100 gives: Melting point 100°C (212°F) In addition, where the melting point occurs over a range of temperatures, use melting_high for the upper value. Hence: | melting_point = 100 | melting_high = 104 gives: Melting point 100-104 °C (212-219 °F) Comments can be added to the melting and boiling point entries using melting_notes and boiling_notes Hence: | boiling_point = 100 | boiling_notes = (sublimes) gives: Boiling point 100 °C (212 °F) (sublimes) 13) Don't worry about getting all the fields -- just do your best, and if you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to ask at Template talk:Drugbox. __NOEDITSECTION__ See also * WP:PHARM for wikiproject page